


just hold on (we're getting on the train)

by seok_hoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy as hell, M/M, We need more seokhoon tf is going on yall sleep on the best ship ever, mentions of other members - Freeform, seokhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seok_hoon/pseuds/seok_hoon
Summary: In times of despair, we must hold onto our loved ones.OrJihoon is too short to reach the railings and has to hold onto Seokmin instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on tumblr and i had to write it i mean come onnn, seokhoon has changed me

“See I told you we should've left earlier, now we’re gonna be smooshed against other people on the train” Jihoon huffed, lifting his head to glare at the onslaught of commuters. The two were sat down waiting, huddled over a book that Seokmin had brought along with the premise that it was the ‘cutest story ever’. Jihoon agreed, but would never tell him that. The younger turned to beam at Jihoon. “Smooshed?”

“Yes, I said smooshed” 

“You're so cute” he tugged on Jihoon’s cheek.

“ _Stooop,_ _we’re in public_ ” the older blushed and flicked away Seokmin’s hand, causing the other to chuckle loudly. 

The two returned to reading the book, Jihoon not-so subtly shuffling closer to Seokmin. The younger smiled to himself, to this day not understanding how he managed to get someone like Jihoon to put up with him. The two were, or so they thought, complete opposites at first - only bonding through their love of music. That was until their group of friends noticed how well they got along and the underlying ‘crushing’ that was going on. Seokmin complained to Soonyoung about how he thought Jihoon would never like him and Jihoon complained to Seungcheol about how Seokmin ‘ _ obviously’ _ liked Soonyoung. It took a lot of graft but the two finally got together, it was like some cheesy book. Much like the one Seokmin was holding. The younger’s head perked up and he closed the book swiftly.

“Ah come on I was reading that-” 

“Our train's coming, we’ll read it later- wait, you actually like it?” Seokmin smiled and wiggled his brows.

“Uh no, I was just bored...it was entertaining me” 

Seokmin gave him a ‘sounds-fake-but-okay’ look before standing up and gesturing to Jihoon to follow him.

 

The train arrived at the platform and Jihoon sighed at the amount of people he could see filling the carriages. Yes, some people were going to get off but the platform was still pretty full. They were going to have to squeeze on, no thanks to Seokmin who wanted to lie in and have ‘cuddles’. “Curse him” Jihoon thought.

The doors opened and commuters filed out, allowing Seokmin and Jihoon to get on. The rest of the people on their platform also shoved their way on, pushing the two into the gap between the seats. The only form of support was the handrail above them.

“ _ Shit _ , seok”

“What is it?”

“I can't reach the rail, I’m gonna get tossed around like a salad in here” 

Seokmin chuckled and looked at Jihoon fondly.

“Just..hold onto me instead” 

Jihoon nodded, a tinge of pink staining his cheeks. His fingers gripped the extra material of Seokmin’s jumper and curled into it. The youngers free arm wrapped around Jihoon and pulled him in. 

“So...you agree the book is good?”

“Its cheesy and unrealistic”

“But its good right?”

“Yeah okay I guess it's good”

 

The two stepped off the train into the open air.

“Well that was a nightmare” Jihoon groaned.

“I don't know, I think we should get the train more often” Seokmin smiled, grasping Jihoon’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Im really aboard this ship ready to fight battles , im gonna end up writing like 30 fics halp


End file.
